Grey Chains's Values and Skills
This page referrs to several skills a Grey Chain member needs to have. Because we got no elemental affinity or any kind of affinity whatsoever , I will post some things I (Stormmer) personally recommend to look forward for. Main Skills to develop First of all, almost every single ability can be offensive oriented. Do you think you cannot hurt someone by healing? Have you ever heard that if someone doesn't feel pain at all, or doesn't feel anything, it's like his nerves doesn't react the right way. That means he cannot sense objects, he cannot feel them when touching them, he cannot feel warmth, nor cold. That's because you would overheal his nerves in not sensing any pressure, climate change, anything. You basically can do damage with any ability, you just need the intellect to do it. But intellect isn't everything. We also got skill. You can create a psiball...wow, most impressive. But can you make it into a perfect cube? Even more, can you make it in a hallow cube with a denser energy level at the middle of the lengths? This is skill, the capability to use abilities in a more complex way, and in a more easier fashion. It is all about reflexes. This, unlike intelligence can be easier trained. Why psi blast an entity, when you can just have lots of small chain-like constructs, and affect him in a more passive way. Here comes the next thing. Accuracy. Why hit him in the face with a fireball, when you can just make a spontaneous combustion around the area of his heart. Accuracy is quite hard to train, but this allows you even more complex and effective techniques to be done. Or why blast that guy with a gust of wind...just make the air inside him impossible to exhale. Done. Another attribute, a lesser one that is, power. Actually, if you do not have some power, you cannot do anything. But this doesn't mean that power is all. Power is the thing you need for the start, then just train in the other attributes. I haven't got lots of power, like making psiballs hurt or anything, i do not need it, I understand on a bigger picture how energy works, i can alter it, manipulate it, I can just shutdown someone's abilities, so who even needs lots of power when you got other , more important attributes. Knowledge is power. Wisdom is not knowledge. But wisdom is also power. Some people say that wisdom directly effects you abilities. Some say that wisdom is bullshit. What I say is that wisdom, to say the least, it affects you in a psychological way. The idea of you being aware of existence, understanding how things work, accepting reality, this makes you more peaceful. This means less mental stress( and other effects), and thus making you more capable of using abilities. Note: Some abilities require powerful emotions or not being peaceful. This is another case. Elemental Affinities I avoid those. A Grey Chain member is all about trying to balance everything in a chaotic method, hoping that his madness has a method. Elemental affinities are usually considered to define the person. Usually there are three main possible causes believed to be related to those elemental affinities: you are born with it; your personality defines your element; you got whatever elemental affinity you want. In my case, I believe that there are no elemental affinities at all, and we just get better on certain things based on our perspective and personal concepts. Of course, this is my opinion, it doesn't mean it has to be yours. Basically, you are free to learn whatever element you want, whatever thing you want, because you will still affect fate, by either making time pass (by changes) or by creating a stable illusion of obivion. Your phylosophy is the one that brought you here,after all. Category:House of the Grey Chains Category:Magic Craft